


Headcanon: Ezio likes cats

by midoridev



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Artistic character, Cats, Emiliana and Salai are little shits, Emiliana is the name of an assassin you could recruit, Gay, M/M, Salai is Leo's assistant, Some Italian elements, bad bitch ezio, cristina is not technically in this, da vinci is gay, i made this forever ago but i still love it, the italian should be right bc i took it directly from the games subtitles, yeah im late to the party fight me, yes those tags are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoridev/pseuds/midoridev
Summary: Romantic lifeLeonardo appeared to be homosexual, as this was hinted at several times. When speaking to Ezio in Rome, he mentioned his work on the Mona Lisa, and Ezio warned him not to allow pretty girls to distract him from making the designs he needed. With his arm around him, Leonardo lightly assured Ezio that women would "provide little distraction" to his work.[3]-Leonardo da Vinci ACWiki¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Headcanon: Ezio likes cats

          It is not every day that Leonardo arrives at his workshop with Ezio already inside. As a matter of fact, it is rare that the genius will see him at all. Today… was surely a singular day.  
          “Bonjourno Salai- Ezio?” upon hearing his name, the assassin turned his head.  
          “Salai is not here. He asked I stay and keep an eye out so no one robs you of your works. He is rather witty, you chose your assistant well.”  
          “Ah, but alas I haven’t really. Imagine if we fell upon the Ruins of the Pythagoras, Salai, and I. Certainly he cannot scale ruins as you can.”  
          “Are you implying I should be your assistant?”  
          “Of course n-”Leonardo paused, eyes trailing along the outstretched arm Ezio was sporting. The assassin was not facing Leonardo although his head was turned. The odd part was… Ezio was squatting on the ground as if touching something small. He’d occasionally look down at where his arm was. “Ezio, what are you hiding?”  
          “I am hiding nothing, friend.”  
          “Surely you are, your hand disappears from my sights.”  
          “I am hiding nothing, friend,” Ezio repeated with a smirk as a black cat brushed up against his bent knees.  
          “Ezio! Where did you get that?”  
          “You mean the cape or the _gatto_? The cape is the Auditore cape, the cat is from London. An assassin from my guild found her on her way back from a mission.”  
          “Why do you have it?”  
          “The cat was having trouble adjusting to Roma. It has grown attached to me.”  
          “And why have you grown attached to it? It is very unlike you. This animal cannot do you favors like I, can it?”  
          “Of course not Leonardo, don’t be silly. All I have been doing is studying it,” a content smile played across the assassin’s lips.  
          “The great _assassino_ Ezio Auditore da Firenze is studying something? This is a breakthrough I assure you!” the artist laughed. “On a serious note, Ezio. Why does it interest you? It is a domestic animal. Surely something more wild would attract you, si?”  
          “I am not sure what you mean, my friend. You are anything but wild.”  
          “You have a point.”  
          “This creature is a natural hunter, Leonardo. Perhaps I could pick up from its successful life.”  
          “Successful?”  
          “ _Si_ , Leonardo. This cat and the others before it have survived long enough without humans. Which means it has survived predators and famine by stalking its prey,” Ezio picked up the cat and forced it into Leonardo’s hands.  
          “Ezio…”  
          “What is the first thing you notice about this animal?”  
          “Its fur?” Leonardo asked as the cat purred in his arms, looking up at him with beautiful amber eyes.  
          “ _Si_! That is the first lesson! This cat is more active in the night. She stalks her rats at night, therefore… what better a coat than black? To blend with the ever-falling darkness? Certainly, a darker armor and clothing would be helpful on a night mission, si?”  
          “I suppose so Ezio- but aren’t you being a little…”  
          “I am curious Leonardo. As you are. You are being very hypocritical when you are judging me.”  
          “ _Mi dispiace_! You are right, my apologies Ezio!”  
          “And Cristina.”  
          “ _Cristina_?” Ezio gestured to the feline. “Her name is Cristina?”  
          “ _Si_.”  
          “After Cristina Vespucci?”  
          “You ask too many questions, Leonardo.”  
          “You named her after the Vespucci daughter that broke your heart?”  
          “Leonardo.”  
          “Ezio. You have to be kidding me.”  
          “I do not joke.”  
          “Then you are lying!”  
          “I do not lie.”  
          “That is a lie!”  
          “Leonardo.”  
          “Do not think you are intimidating me, Ezio. Tell me the truth,” Leonardo demanded. He watched as the assassin take the cat from Leonardo with a pout. His eyebrows furrowed as if he were upset. He wasn’t upset, was he?  
          “She is named after Cristina. A silent beauty with a harsh tongue when used. Very… brave but lithe. She escapes the claws of anything,” Ezio paused, watching the cat leap from his arms, “even those who are there to love her.”  
          If the whole situation was not about a cat, Leonardo probably would have gone over to Ezio and offered a hug, or perhaps put a hand on his shoulder. But the fact the whole monologue was because of a _gatto_. Leonardo couldn’t find the nerve to calm himself.  
          “Ezio- this… this is a cat. You cannot possibly think this cat is so similar to Cristina!” Leonardo picked up the cat from under its front legs and pushed it into Ezio’s face. “Surely this!-” Leonardo stopped and stared at Ezio. He was very upset. “Uh, surely this creature is cuter than any woman in all of Italia.”  
          Ezio offered a smile but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a real smirk as something crossed his mind. “Any woman in Italia? Is there something to be said, Leonardo? Perhaps about Salai?”  
          “You have to stop accusing me Ezio!”  
          “Surely, Leonardo, nothing would change our friendship. I thought something was up when you never gave the courtesans a second look. But I suppose I must agree with you. Cristina is definitely more cute and beautiful than any other woman in Italia. Even Cristina Vespucci herself,” Ezio laughed a real laugh.  
          “Surely you say?” Leonardo paused, “Ezio you are quite the over-looker. You are saying what made you accuse me of an act against the church?”  
          “I did not overlook anything, my friend. There is certainly someone more exquisite than Cristina.”  
          “And who is that?”  
          “I’d tell you if they’d stop asking questions and start pursing their lips,” Ezio responded quickly. He grinned.  
          “You are surely great at responding to things in ways that confuse me, Ezi-” Ezio had planted a small peck on to Leonardo’s cheek, “ _Oh_. I-uh.. think I get it now…”  
          “Well?” Ezio quirked his eyebrow in question, his smirk is what turned it into more of a challenge. Leonardo swallowed the lump in his throat as Ezio stepped forward. He almost backed away, and by “almost”, I mean he did. He backed away until he hit the work table in his _bottega_.  
          Leonardo breathed sporadically as Ezio inched closer. Clearly thrown off, Leonardo was relieved when his friend’s lips went past his own and to his ear.  
          “I won’t do it without a request.”  
          “I-uh…” Leonardo shifted awkwardly, trying to get away from the assassin.  
          “I’ll take it as a no,” and Ezio turned and started to walk away.  
          “ _Wait_!” Ezio did not stop moving towards the open window. “Ezio! Get back here!” Still no response. “I want it!”

          Ezio stopped.

          “Please…?”

          Ezio’s face turned around to look at Leonardo. The artist had not moved from his position on the work table. He was seated with his legs spread and his arms grasping papers in anxiety behind him. Ezio’s body had pushed Leonardo there although somewhat in an accident. Ezio had only pushed forward, Leonardo bumping into that table and deciding to seat himself like that was surely his fault though because Ezio was so close. His eyes clouded with something Leonardo couldn’t recognize as he turned around fully and stared Leonardo up and down. He moved closer and watched with pleasure as he noticed Leonardo clutch the papers behind him. He watched his chest stagger with uneven breaths.  
          “Leonardo…” Ezio offered in a half sing-song voice. His voice was so deep Leonardo could swear he felt goosebumps despite being in mid- _agosto_. The assassin finally closed the space in between them. “Say it again.”  
          Though for a split-second unsure, Leonardo’s voice came out barely a whisper as Ezio’s eyes transfixed Leonardo’s. Ezio leaned forward and captured Leonardo’s lips in a kiss.  
          The door burst open, “I came back for _mia gatto_! I brought Salai-” both Emiliana and Salai stopped in the doorway. Emiliana seemed to be holding her breath, but Salai just let out a snicker.  
          “ ‘Outside of the world of God is the world of men’. As I thought, Ezio, you seem to worship men.”  
          “ _Bastardo_ -” Ezio muttered under his breath as he parted. The assassin was off of the genius in a second, chasing after the young assistant.  
          Emiliana was left with a flustered Leonardo. She picked up her cat and smiled an awkward smile. “Have a good day, _Maestro_ Leonardo, _la discrezione_ is the _assassino_ way.” She left the _bottega_ with an action implying her lips were sealed.  
          “ _Dio mio…_ ” Leonardo muttered at his headache. He sneezed, watching as a cat hair floated down onto his nose. He sneezed once more. “Gah… both Cristina and _suoi innamorato_.”


End file.
